Hogwarts & A Vampire
by ElderH
Summary: Dumbledore pays a visit to Youkai Academy with a proposition for Tsukune and the others or will it back fire on Dumbledore? May the adventure begin.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone here is Hogwarts & A Vampire that I adopted. Here is the first chapter.

Thank you ShiroHollow96 for helping me with a plot-line. You have been a big help.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"Albus is this a good idea?" A woman wearing green robes and stern lips asks the man with twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles and white hair and a white beard long enough to be touching the ground.

"Yes Minerva this is for the best and the greater good." Albus says.

"But Albus, I have been watching this house all day. These are the worst kind of muggles." Minerva says.

"He has to be placed here as they are his living blood relatives." Albus says laying a bundle of cloth on the door step of Number 4 Privet Drive. "Be safe Harry Potter." With that Albus and Minerva walk a little ways off then Apparate away. Unbeknownst to the two they were watched. Five minutes later the person watching steps out of the shadows and crosses the street and up to Number 4. The bend down and pick up the bundle of cloth.

"Hello Harry I am here to take you from here." The person says. They turn around as a limo arrives and the driver walks around and opens the door.

"Hello lady Akasha Bloodriver." The driver greets.

"Hello Jerry. Take us home."

"As you wish." Jerry says closing the door behind lady Bloodriver. He walks around and gets in and the limo drives away. Lady Bloodriver looks out the window to see a swirl of colors then vanish to that of Tokyo, Japan. The limo enters a tunnel to the swirls of colors again to come out to be driving through a forest. In the distance a castle can be seen towering over the forest. The limo continues down the forest road and crosses the bridge to the castle. The limo stops at the doors and a servant walks out and opens the door. Lady Bloodriver climbs out holding the bundle and enters the castle and starts to look for one person. She walks down a hall and walks into a large study to where the lone occupant is sitting at the desk. The person looks up and his silver hair falls to his sides as his blood red eyes can be seen to see who his visitor is.

"Akasha. Where have you been?" The man asks.

"Hello Issa. I just arrived from London."

"London? What business did you have there?" Issa asks.

"To pick someone up." Akasha says.

"Someone? Who?"

"Issa do you remember my cousin Lily Evans?"

"Yes, vaguely." Issa replies.

"Well she has been killed and I went to pick up her son." Akasha says and Issa's eyes widen a little.

"How was she killed?" He asks.

"She wrote me awhile a few months ago about a dark lord who was on the rise and after them. She wrote saying if they were killed if we could raise her son since she would fear for his life in Britain as her and her husband to not trust a man named Albus Dumbledore." Akasha says.

"So the bundle that you are holding I take is her son?"

"Yes. This is her only son who survived a killing curse, an amazing feat to survive." Akasha says.

"So what is her son's name?"

"His name is Harry Potter. I found him abandoned on her sister's door step. Leaving him there would have done more harm than good for the boy."

"Very well. I take that you will be the one to watch over him primarily?"

"Yes Issa."

"Very well I will allow it and this Albus Dumbledore I have met him a few times and I do not trust him either."

"Thank you Issa. Now if you will excuse me I am going to find a room for Harry."

"Very well I leave it to you my dear." Issa says turning back to his work. Akasha turns and leaves the study to find to have as Harry's room.

She walks up the stairs to the second floor when a door opens behind her. She turns to see it is one of the servants.

"Hello lady Bloodriver." The servant greets bowing.

"Hello Anne. How is Moka?"

"She just fell asleep not too long ago." Anne says. She spots the bundle of cloth. "Lady Bloodriver what is that?" Anne asks looking at the bundle.

"This is my dead cousin's son Harry Potter. Starting today he will be living with us. He is now an orphan. His parents were killed earlier this day."

"Oh my how terrible! If you'd like my lady I can help with the care of him as well." Anne says.

"That would be great Anne. You wouldn't mind taking care of Moka and Harry?"

"Not at all my lady."

"That would be great. I was just on my way to find a room for little Harry."

"Oh. My lady how about this room across from Moka? It is not being used." Anne says crossing the large hallway to the said room and opening the door.

"That would be great Anne. That way they can be both be attended to." Akasha says walking into the room and laying Harry on the bed and laying the bundle of blanket on him. The two walk out of the room silently closing the door.

"I will check on Harry in an hour my lady as I check on Moka." Anne says.

"Ok Anne that would be great. Good night Anne." Akasha says walking away.

"Good night my lady." Anne says with a bow before making her rounds checking the other rooms with occupants.

* * *

><p>Please leave any reviews and comments that you think of this story.<p>

Chapter two won't come out for a week depending on how long I make the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter is late and that it may be short but the chapters will start to get longer...hopefully.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Six years later

"Moka wait up!" A six year old with unruly jet black hair and green glowing eyes yells.

"Hurry Harry." A girl with silver hair and red eyes says back.

"I'm trying." Harry calls back.

The two get to the stairs and go down two at a time then race for the dinning room.

"I win!" Moka yells.

"One day I will beat you Moka." Harry pants.

The two take their seats at the table and the servants bring lunch in. Moka and Harry finish lunch then head for the training room. Today Harry will start to train with Moka. Five minutes later the duo walk into the room to see a few people there already.

"Harry, Moka. Today we will begin your training." Akasha says.

"Ready?" Anne asks.

"Yes!" Both reply.

"Begin." Akasha says.

Anne lunges at Harry and Moka, who were in defensive stances. Moka jumps back and Harry side steps Anne's attack. Harry dodges most of Anne's attacks, but she manages a few hits on him and Moka. It is now time for Moka and Harry to be on the offensive. The two haven't touched Anne individually, so they team up together to attack. Moka distracts Anne and Harry comes from behind and lands a hit on Anne. She strikes back and Harry flies into the wall and drops to the ground not moving. Anne and Moka stop and run over with worried looks. Akasha runs over as well. She gets to Harry but stops when she feels the air thicken a little. The other two stop and look as the air around Harry seems to ripple. They watch as Harry stands and they gasp to see his green eyes glowing an erie bright green. They watch as part of the wall behind Harry is destroyed when he touches it and the floor has small craters surrounding his feet. Harry's hair starts to blow around as if a breeze is blowing through it.

"Harry!" Akasha yells, but no response.

"Harry!" Moka yells and Harry looks at her.

"Moka tell Harry to close his eyes for ten seconds." Akasha says.

"Okay. Harry you need to close your eyes for ten seconds!" Moka yells. They watch Harry close his eyes and ten seconds later he drops to the ground. Moka, Akasha, and Anne run over to check on him.

"What's wrong with Harry mother?" Moka asks.

"I don't know. I believe this is called accidental magic." Akasha says.

"Accidental magic?" Anne asks.

"Yes it happens in witches and wizards. Harry is from Britain. I know that he is a wizard." Akasha says.

"So what do we do?" Anne asks looking at Moka who has Harry's head on her lap.

"Nothing. This is normal for those who are born to use magic. His magic is starting to show itself, but if it gets worse we may have to have someone come to train Harry how to control his out bursts." Akasha says.

"As you wish. Would you like for me to start looking for someone" Anne asks.

"For now? No, we will wait till he has more and judge on what happens." Akasha says before picking Harry up to take to his room.

"As you wish my lady." Anne says with a bow opening the door. Akasha leaves carrying Harry with Moka walking alongside.

"Mother will Harry be okay?" Moka asks.

"I believe he will be okay Moka." Akasha says.

"Okay."

"Moka how has your training been?"

"It's been good."

"That's good."

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

-Four years later-

"Come on Harry you need to wake up." Moka says.

"Five more minutes." Harry mumbles into his pillow.

"No. Now." Moka says. She grabs the covers and yanks them off him. Moka then jumps onto the bed and starts to shake Harry. Harry's eyes open to see bubblegum pink hair in his face.

"Okay! I'm awake Moka." Harry says. Moka stops and jumps off him with a smile.

"Hurry Harry. We leave for school soon." Moka says. Harry gets out of bed and Moka leaves so Harry can get ready. A few minutes later a 10 year old Harry enters the dining room for breakfast. He is served breakfast alongside a blood packet as well as Moka. Harry thinks back to when he became a vampire a few years back.

-Flashback-

_"__Harry are you ready?" Issa asks._

_"__Yes I am." Harry says in a defensive stance. Issa lunges at him and Harry blocks a fist from Issa. Harry blocks some fists but some get through due to Issa's speed. The two block and attack for two minutes, but Issa lands a kick which sends Harry flying into the ceiling and drops to the ground. Issa, Akasha, and Moka run over. They get half way before being sent flying backwards. They stand and are surprised to see Harry standing but with fire, air, water, and dirt circling around him as well lightning. The ground starts to shake and the castle quakes as well. Cracks appear in the ceiling and parts of the ceiling falls. Parts fall around Harry and as soon the quaking came it ended. They run over to find Harry unconscious and he is bleeding._

_"__He is bleeding!" Moka yells._

_"__Quick get the doctor!" Akasha says to Anne._

_"__There is no time." Issa says picking Harry up._

_"__What are you talking about?" Moka asks._

_"__Issa?" Akasha asks. They watch as Issa lifts Harry higher then he sinks his fangs into him. A minute later Issa retracts his fangs._

_"__Father you drank his blood?!" Moka screams._

_"__No I gave him blood." Issa says._

-End flashback-

That was when Harry got vampire blood, but it wasn't until two months later when Harry changed and the vampire traits appeared making him a half-vampire. He really did not change except for he no needed glasses due to his magic and the vampire blood. The only real noticeable changes was his hair that went from black and unruly to silky silver and smooth reaching to his shoulders. His eyes never changed but got an even more shine to them to where they glow almost.

Moka and Harry walk out to the limo to go to school. Moka has had it hard fitting in since she is a vampire but Harry has no issues, but he and Moka are in the same class, so that makes Moka happy. Moka always notices that Harry defends her and helps her meet others. When the two had reached the age of twelve Moka asked him about it.

-Flashback-

_"__Harry, why is it that you go to great lengths to help and protect me?" Moka asks during lunch one day._

_"__It's because we are family. Family looks out for one another." Harry says._

_"__Really?" Moka asks._

_"__Yes. Although my parents died when I was a baby, I know that your parents aren't mine, but they don't mind I call them mother or father. They seem to like it so that make you my sister." Harry says. Moka launches herself at Harry enveloping him in a hug._

_"__I always saw you as a brother Harry." Moka says releasing Harry._

-End flashback-

Moka and Harry go to their last class of the day which is P.E. School ends and Harry and Moka head home. They arrive and do more training. Harry trains for to control his magic more from a wizard named Nicholas Flamel who impressed Harry at his age of 600 years old. He learns how to control his vampire blood from Issa and Akasha.

"Harry can you come with me please?" Anne asks.

"Sure." Harry says getting up from his desk. He follows Anne and Moka tags along. Anne leads them into a study where Akasha is. She turns as they walk in.

"Ah, Harry….Moka?" She asks.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asks.

"Yes. Tomorrow is your eleventh birthday and we will be going on a little trip for you." Akasha says.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Can I go to?" Moka asks.

"Of course you two are like inseparable siblings." Akasha says.

"So where will we be going?" Harry asks.

"We will be going to Great Britain." Akasha says.

"Britain? As in Eruropa?" Harry asks.

"Yes. We leave tomorrow at 10 o'clock." Akasha says.

* * *

><p>please r&amp;r<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry and Moka look out the windows at the swirl of colors as they travel to Britain. 30 minutes later they are driving through London. The limo stops in front of a run down pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry reads the name on the sign as he climbs out.

"Yes now come along you two." Akasha says walking for the entrance. Harry and Moka run to catch up and the three enter the pub. They watch as Akasha walks over the owner and talks to him who leads them out to a brick wall. He pulls a stick out of his sleeve and taps some bricks which start to move and form an archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tom says.

"Thank you." Akasha says and leads the two into the alley.

"Wow look at the stores." Harry says.

"Well let's go to the bank." Akasha says. The trio walks to a grand marble building at the end of the alley saying GRINGOTTS above the doors. The trio walks into the lobby and Harry's eyes widen at the creatures at the teller windows. They walk up to a teller.

"Hello I need some money exchanged." Akasha says.

"From what currency?" The creature asks.

"The Japanese yen."

"Okay it will be a minute."

"Okay." Akasha says. She turns to step to the side but she watches as Harry walks up to the teller.

"Excuse me. What are you?" Harry asks. Surprised the goblin looks up.

"I am a goblin."

"A goblin?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?" Harry asks the now shocked goblin for the amount of respect is being given to him since a human is being polite.

"My name is Griphook, now what is your name young man?" Griphook asks.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry says. Griphook's eyes widen and he pales a little.

"Uh, will you excuse me." Griphook says and with that he climbs down the stairs to his teller and runs at a fast pace which has Akasha concerned. Three minutes later Griphook returns but with five more goblins. Griphook steps to the side and a goblin step forward towards Harry.

"Greetings Mr. Potter. I am Ragnock the director of Gringotts. Would you and your friends please follow me?" Ragnock asks. Harry looks at Akasha who nods.

"Okay director and please call me Harry, Mr. makes me think I am in trouble or old." Harry says.

"Okay Harry and please call me Ragnock and follow me." Ragnock leads the three accompanied by Griphook to Ragnock's office. They enter and take a seat.

"Now the reason we asked for you to follow is so that we can do an inheritance test." Ragnock says.

"Inheritance test? What for?" Harry asks. Ragnock is shocked by this.

"Harry do you know about your family?" Ragnock asks.

"No. I just came to Britain today for my birthday." Harry says shocking Ragnock and Griphook.

"Where have you been living?" Ragnock asks.

"He has been living with me and my family in Japan. He was adopted." Akasha says.

"Japan? Who are you?" Ragnock asks.

"I am Lady Akasha Bloodriver." Akasha says and Ragnock's and Griphook's eyes widen.

"That would explain why our owls have sometimes return." Griphook says.

"Yes so it would seem." Ragnock agrees.

"I'm sorry but I am confused. Why do I need an inheritance test?" Harry asks.

"Because if you are indeed _Harry Potter_ then you get what your parents left for you." Ragnock says.

"My parents left me stuff?"

"Yes if the test says so. The Potter family is the most wealthiest and oldest family in wizarding Britain." Ragnock says much to Harry's and Akasha's shock. Ragnock pulls out a dagger and a bowl. "This dagger you need to use to fill the bowl with your blood. It will not hurt." Ragnock says seeing the fear in Harry's eyes. Harry hesitantly takes the dagger and cuts his palm and let the blood drip into the bowl filling it up. The bowl fills and the cut heals a parchment of paper appears stating:

Inheritance Test

Hadrian James Potter

11 years old

Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone from here on out the chapter should get longer. I do try to make them longer so here is the first long chapter of the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

An hour later Harry's group leaves Gringotts for Harry to do some birthday with some money he withdrew. He learned that there is a Gringotts in Japan and receive directions to it when he wants to visit the bank. The trio walk around Diagon Alley and they visit a store named Ollivanders.

"Wow this place is dusty and old." Moka says.

"Yes it is." Akasha agrees. They are startled as Mr. Ollivander appears.

"Mr. Potter. I wondered when you would walk in my door." The old wand maker with white hair says creeping Harry and Moka out a little. "I would imagine you are here for a wand?"

"Yes sir I am." Harry says.

"Now Mr. Potter if you would step forward and I will take your measurement for a wand." Mr. Ollivander says. Harry steps forward and a tape measure starts taking his measurements, as a quill writes everything on a piece of parchment. "Now which is your dormant arm?"

"My right sir." Harry says. Mr. Ollivander leaves and returns with a box and pulls out a wand and gives it to Harry.

"Give it a wave Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander says. Harry waves it and the vase on the counter shatters with glass falling everywhere. "Nope. Not that one." Harry ends up going through a lot of wands. Mr. Ollivander returns muttering something.

"Try this one. Holly 11 inches, core of a phoenix." Harry takes the wand and as soon it is in his hand it flies out and sticks into the wall. Mr. Ollivander is a little shocked. "My how curious."

"Curious sir?" Harry asks confused.

"Yes curious indeed Mr. Potter. That wand with the core of a feather given by a phoenix. That phoenix gave another feather to a wand that is the brother, and the brother of that wand" Mr. Ollivander points at the Holly wand "is the one that gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander says.

"From Voldemort?" Akasha says.

"Yes. He is a great wizard who did great things. Horrible yes but great." Mr. Ollivander says. "I am surprised that it did not accept you like I thought since the wand chooses the wizard." Mr. Ollivander says before going further back into the store and returns with another box. He pulls it out and Harry notices the bumps along its length. Harry takes it and waves it and gold sparks shoot out. Mr. Ollivander pales a little. "Even more curious. Elder wood, fifteen inches long, has a Thestral tair-hair core, a very powerful wand. You are destined to do great and marvelous things Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander says. Harry pays for the wand and the trio continue to walk around Diagon Alley. Harry gets an owl that is snowy white that he names Hedwig. Hedwig and Moka take a liking to each other. The trio leaves Diagon Alley for to eat lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Japan. Harry found some books and was given a set of books that he had noticed a bunch of kids his age were getting. It wasn't until he returned to Japan that he looked at the books, confused by some he looks for Akasha.

"Harry what's wrong?" Akasha asks as Harry walks into her study.

"One of the books I got has me confused."

"Which one?"

"This one titled Hogwarts: A history. It came with that stack of books."

"Really? I wonder why you got that."

"I don't know but there were a lot of kids my age all getting the same books." Harry says.

"Hmmm, I'll look into it."

"Okay. I'm going to read those other books. They are spell books."

"Really? That should help you control your magic." Akasha says.

"You think so?"

"Yes Harry I do." Akasha says with a smile.

-Four years later a junior high school somewhere in Japan-

"Man my parents must really hate me." A kid says with his head on the wall.

"Why is that?" Another asks.

"My parents are sending me to an all boys school. You're lucky your school has girls." The kid says.

"That sucks Hyosuke." The other kid says as a third watches his friends.

"Well Chitose at least Tsukune is a little better than me." Hyosuke says with his face on the wall again.

"Tsukune what is the name of this place?" Chitose asks.

"Yokai Academy." Tsukune says.

"Never heard of it." Chitose says.

"Neither have I and it probably is loaded with hot girls." Hyosuke cries. Tsukune just watches his friends complain and thinks back to his acceptance to high school.

-Flashback one month-

"Tsukune come here!" Tsukune's mother calls. Tsukune gets off his bed and walks down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" Tsukune asks. He notices his parents dancing when he walks into the room.

"You're going to high school." His dad says.

"Really?" Tsukune asks.

"Yes your father found a pamphlet on the ground for a school." Tsukune's mother says.

"Really? What is the name?" Tsukune asks. His father searches for the pamphlet and hands it to him.

"Yokai Academy. Interesting name, this sounds like a good school." Tsukune thinks aloud.

"The pamphlet says you start next month and the bus will be here to pick you up to take you to the school." Tsukune's mother says.

-End flashback-

"Well I'll see you guys later. I have a bus to catch soon." Tsukune says.

"Alright bye Tsukune." Chitose says after a handshake.

"You're lucky to have girls at your school, but have fun." Hyosuke says.

"Will do. See you guys around." Tsukune says and leaves the class room to head home to catch the bus to Yokai Academy.

An hour later Tsukune is waiting for the bus. He looks up to see an old yellow and green bus that says Yokai Academy on the front. The doors open to a driver wearing a hat covering his eyes that appear to be glowing.

"Is this the bus to Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asks.

"Yes this is the bus." The driver says. Tsukune picks up his things and climbs aboard. He notices another passenger with silver hair who is asleep. Tsukune takes the seat opposite the passenger. The bus's doors close and it heads for Yokai Academy. Tsukune looks to see that the other passenger is looking at him.

"Hello I am Harry Potter. What is your name?" Harry asks.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune says shaking Harry's hand.

"Is this your first time to Yokai Academy?" Harry asks.

"Yes, what about you?" Tsukune says.

"It's my first time as well." Harry says. "Tsukune would you like to be my friend?" Harry asks.

"Really you want to be friends with me?" Tsukune asks.

"Yes I do." Harry says with a smile.

"Okay I would love to be your friend." Tsukune says with a smile.

"Alright boys we are here." The driver says. Harry and Tsukune get off the bus and the bus leaves and enters the tunnel that it came through.

"What the?" Tsukune says looking at the dead forest in front of him. "Where is the school?" He asks.

"I believe that is it over there." Harry says pointing to a building in the distance.

"That's the school?" Tsukune asks shocked.

"Looks like it. Well let's start walking." Harry says picking up his bags. Tsukune picks his bags up and runs after Harry.

The two are walking through the forest when they hear a sound.

"What is that?" Tsukune asks.

"I don't know but it is getting closer." Harry says as he looks around for the noise. The two walk for five minutes when the noise has gotten louder.

"Coming through!" Harry and Tsukune hear. They don't get to look as a bike flies into Tsukune sending him and the rider tumbling across the ground. harry notices the rider has pink hair, he face-palms and shakes his head.

'Moka' He thinks.

Tsukune gets up and groans in pain. He feels something soft under his hand. He looks to see his hand is on a leg of a girl and is near her panties. He hurriedly pulls his hand back and looks at the girl. He notices the bubblegum pink hair and green eyes like Harry's.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asks.

"I am sorry for crashing into you." The girl says.

"Moka are you desperate for a boyfriend to where you resort to crashing into guys?" Harry asks with a smirk. Moka blushes like a tomato.

"Moka? You know her Harry?" Tsukune asks.

"Harry that is not the case!" Moka says pouting in annoyance.

"Well my dear sister that's what it looks like to me." Harry says.

"Sister? You two are brother and sister?" Tsukune asks.

"Yeah. Moka is my little baby sister."

"By four months!" Moka says.

"So? You still are my little sister and I thought you were going to ride the bus this morning with me?" Harry says after helping Tsukune to his feet.

"Thanks Harry." Tsukune says.

"Well I thought about it but I wanted to come differently." Moka says. She turns to Tsukune "What is your name?"

"My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune says and feels some blood trickle out of his nose.

"Oh no you are bleeding!"Moka says looking for her handkerchief.

'uh oh. She is not going to clean it. She can't control her urges well.' Harry thinks. Moka walks up to Tsukune, she starts to raise the cloth but stops.

"Your smell is so good." Moka says.

"Smell?" 'She smells nice.' Tsukune thinks.

"I'm sorry but I am a vampire." Moka says getting closer to Tsukune's neck.

'Vampire? What is she tal-' Tsukune freezes as he feels Moka bite his neck and feels his blood being taken. Moka realizes what she is doing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She says "I couldn't control myself." Harry snorts.

"That is an understatement Moka." Harry says. Moka shoots him a glare.

"Ah! You bit me?!" Tsukune says shocked. "Wait there are no bite marks?"

"Yes she bit you. She is a vampire and can't control her urges. The reason for no bite marks is because she was not I her full vampire form." Harry says.

"Vampire form?" Tsukune asks calming down. Moka looks down at the ground red in embarrassment.

"Yes my sister and I are vampires. She has no control of her urges….yet, but I do. That is why I didn't bite your neck as well." Harry says. Tsukune's eyes widen.

"You're really are a vampire?"Tsukune asks. Harry smiles showing his fangs.

"Don't worry Tsukune you are my friend. I won't attack you so no worries there" Harry says and Tsukune relaxes "but my sister is a different story. Be prepared for her to jump you every once in a while to suck your blood." Harry says and Tsukune stiffens and Moka turns red.

"Harry!" Moka says.

"Well I believe we should get to school." Harry says and Tsukune agrees.

"Harry what about my bike?" Moka asks. Tsukune watches as Harry walks up to the bike and pulls out a stick and points it at the bike.

"Reparo." Harry says. Tsukune watches awestruck as the bike repairs itself.

"What was that?" Tsukune asks.

"Magic. I am a wizard." Harry says with a smile as he puts his wand away.

"You are a vampire and a wizard? Is Moka like you?" Tsukune asks.

"No I am not. That makes Harry really powerful and strong." Moka says.

"Alright, alright let's go or we will be late for the ceremony." Harry says.

"Okay." Moka and Tsukune say.

"The three make their way to the school to start high school life.


End file.
